


One Love, One Lifetime

by sparklyscorpion



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyscorpion/pseuds/sparklyscorpion
Summary: A collection of unrelated Raoul/Christine one-shots from various versions of the story.





	One Love, One Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: "I'll keep you warm." Prompted by wheel-of-fish - thanks for being your awesome self! I wrote this in ten minutes and was a little bit inebriated while doing so, so please forgive any typos/etc.

**Warmth**

_Summary: Leroux-based. Raoul is less than pleased by the prospects of the long, cold winter that is ahead of them, but Christine thinks they'll manage just fine._

It was the first snowfall of Raoul's first winter in Norway, and all he wanted to do was stay inside, preferably as close to the fire as possible. But his wife seemed to have other ideas; she was practically vibrating with joy as she watched the fat flakes tumbling to the ground.

"Let's go outside," she murmured at last, sounding as excited as a child might upon receiving an unexpected, yet delightful, present. "There won't be much that sticks on the ground, but we can at least run around and try to catch some snow on our tongues."

"No." Raoul shivered and snuggled deeper into the blanket that he had draped around his legs that morning. He had never been north of Breton in previous winters, and he hadn't realized that Norwegian ones would be so blasted _freezing_.

"Please? It'll be fun." Christine's blue eyes were shining as she turned towards him, and Raoul knew that he was about to lose this fight. He was rendered powerless when she fixed him with that look, unable to deny her anything.

"I don't think that it'll be _fun_," he muttered a bit too petulantly, playing along with her little game now that he knew that he would be giving in soon. "We're more liable to catch our deaths from the weather."

Christine laughed for what felt like a solid minute. "It's barely cold enough for it to snow outside, Raoul! If you think this is bad, just wait until it's January."

"I'll probably be frozen to death by then." He fought against the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"For shame! When we met again in Paris, you were about to be sent to the North Pole. It's even chillier there, Raoul." Christine gave him a mischievous grin as she sashayed towards him, swinging her hips with every step. "If you're so concerned about your health, I promise that I'll keep you warm." She allowed her fingers to trail over over his shoulder before rubbing her thumb just under the collar of his shirt. "I'm sure we can find _something _to do that will warm us both."

He tried to pull her in for a kiss, but his little northern sprite was too quick for such simple traps. Christine pulled away from him, giggling as she raced towards the front door. She ran out into the snow without even a cloak, and Raoul found himself shaking his head as he jogged after her, not bothering with his own coat.

The chase would keep him warm enough, and once Christine allowed herself to be caught, Raoul was certain that neither of them would care that they were freezing in the snow for quite some time.


End file.
